Lost In The City Of Nothing
by The fourth Bionic
Summary: "Where am I?" He wondered. That city was strange! The Bionic Boy was lost with no hope.
1. Chapter 1

" _Where am I? What is this place? How did I get here? Why am I here?"_ Those questions bothered my mind for almost three hours since I woke up here.

The last thing I remember is the mission and that evil scientist. After that, darkness.

I opened my eyes facing huge tall trees. I was laid on the ground. I felt pain, soreness and dizziness. I stood up and leaned on the brunch of a small plant that was located there.

I looked at the sky. Its color had an extraordinary color, very different from home. There were neither clouds nor birds. Moreover, there was no sign of wild animals. It was very weird for this type of woods.

Walking for some miles was exchausting but I had to get out of there as soon as possible. For an unknown reason none of my bionic worked. I had to estimate about everything.

No point in telling that I was starving. I missed dinner because of the mission alert. Therefore, I was forced to search for food too. Briefly, I was a wreck in a strange world.

Few hours later, I managed to exit the woods only to find myself in a place with semi-destroyed buildings. I moved a little closer to one of them and noticed two people inside. A man around his 40s and a woman younger than him.

I opened the door which creaked, warning them that an intruder inserted their store.

The man stared at me and picked up his gun. "Who are you?" he said pointing it at me.

"I-I am s-sorry. I-I n-need help."

"No help here. Go now. If the master finds you, he will kill us."

"Please." I begged.

He turned to the woman and talked about something in a foreign language. I think it was Greek. I was not absolutely sure though.

"You can come inside."

"Thank you!" I replied while stumling and falling on the floor. I knew no more after that.

Something cold was in my head and believe me it was so soothing. My eyes slashed opened and saw that woman holding some bandages.

"Εισαι καλα;" (Are you okay?) She asked cracking a small smile.

Even though I had not a clue from what she just told me, I smiled back.

"Do you speak english?"

"Me, little english. Me from Greece."

"I understand." Damn, without my super intelligence, it was impossible to communicate with her.

Suddenly, something burn my skin. She put a weird liquid on which did an excellent work. In a matter of minutes the pain from my leg and hand was dissappeared.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Φαινεσαι κουρασμενος! Πρεπει να κοιμηθεις!" (You seem tired. You should get some sleep.)

"What?"

"You, sleep." She said and left the room.

The room was small but the bed was comfortable. Blue color filled the walls. A greek flag and some traditional pictures.

I closed my eyes only for a moment, and the moments gone. Nothing was inside my mind. Only the last memory of me being with my siblings in the lab playing bionic brother toss.

Adam was annoying but I missed him a lot. Same for Bree and Leo. I wondered if my family was worried about me. And if they start looking for me, would they find me?"

My thoughts were interrupted by slam on the door.

"Get up." A male voice was echoed from the hall.

I tried to sit up failling.

He approached me and dragged me around the house. His poor wife was screaming like crazy.

I was thrown on the floor once again. This time in front of a pair of shoes. Black shoes. I looked up. A man dressed in a blue suit. He picked me up from the front of my mission suit.

"Is the intruder sir?"

"Yes, take him to the master."

"No."

"Maria shut up." he screamed and kicked me in my rib cage multiple times.

The guard helped me stand up and walk towards his car. He litterally kicked me inside. He also took his place and started the car.

Bakery, grocery, even a toy store but not people. Where had they been? I was afraid to ask so I stayed silent till we reached our destination.

I was amazed by the construction of this house. It was a resemblance of the White House in Washington. Two unmoving guards in the entrance.

We got inside and the driver parked. He grabbed my arm and led me inside.

He held me still until someone came into view.

"Leave the kid alone." That voice was familiar. "Perry?"

"There is not Perry, it's me now."

"What do you mean, I don't understand." I yelled.

"Take him to the prison."

They dragged me through the halls. When we arrived in the "prison". In fact it was basement with bars. I got inside one of the cells and saw someone lying unconcious.

"You will stay here. Tomorrow, it's the day. Stay calm if you want to live more. He was a rebel. I don't know if he is still alive. If he is not, too bad for you."

I wanted to kill him. If my bionics were activated, I would have done it for sure.

The other prisoner seemed in an awful shape. A small pool of blood was created next to him.

It was time for me to prove myself. I was lugged to his side and put my finger on his neck. Fortunately there was a pulse. I leaned on the ground and checked his bleeding leg.

From what it seemed from the material he was wearing a suit too.

I looked at his face and gasped. "Adam."

 **New Story! I hope you like it! Love Ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	2. Chapter 2

I washed away the blood from everywhere and sat there next to him, waiting and waiting for a groan.

It came too soon. Adam woke up and tried to sit up only to fall again.

"Easy, easy!" I whispered to him.

"Chasey? What are you doing here?" He asked coughing.

"I have no idea. Why Perry is evil? Who is behind all these? Where is Bree?"

My brother smiled and sat up. "Ouch."

"Just relax. I will find a way to get us out." I exlaimed and stood up.

There was something in his expression that informed me about my family. They were all okay.

I knocked the wall a few times searching for for a blank space while my brother had fallen asleep again.

A guard started going back and forth in front of our "room" taking a peek inside couple times. Being unable to do anything, I currled like a ball and started sobbing.

Useless was not the only word which described myself best. There were no words to describe the awful feeling I had inside of me. Something bad was going to happen soon.

After the man left, silence filled the room again. The annoying sound of his footsteps had completely gone.

Adam started mumbling something as he turned his head around towards me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I am hungry."

"I am sorry buddy. I want something to eat either." I replied to him having a feeling of throwing up.

Taking a couple of breaths, that discusting sentation left.

"Look, I am going to get us out if here. Can you walk?"

He nodded.

"Do you Bionics work?"

"Of course."

Another query inside me. His abilities were fine but mine… They were gone just like that.

I quickly came up with the most stupid idea that a human could consider. If Adam broke the wall, we would escape.

I explained the plan to my older brother. For 17 year old boy he took it surprisingly well. Others would have freaked out.

"Sir, e-excuse me." I yelled trying to distract him.

At first he ignored me. I kept screaming and crying till he unlocked the door and knocked

me down.

The pain was unbearable but it was for our own good. Couple of minutes later, my brother lifted me up placing me outside the cell. The guard fell unconscious right in front of me.

Even though Adam was injured, he had the courage to free us. I could not ask for a better brother.

He gave a strong punch in the wall and destroyed it. He took me in his arms and we ran away to the unknown.

We were lost in the streets, in the city of pain. The only help we had was the one from God.

Adam could not last long and soon gave up. He left me down on the ground and joined too.

"I am sorry Chase. I can't…"

"It's okay!"

"Bree left behind with Leo. We are the ones he want."

"Who?"

"Agent Graham."

What? Agent Graham turned evil? I could not believe it. And Perry must have been under the triton app. That explains everything.

"We have to leave from here." I protested.

"We can't. Once you enter here, you can't escape."

"How do you know so much about this place?" I asked.

"Because I was the one invented it. One day I had a dream, an idea was created in my mind so I suggested it to Mr. Davenport and he built it."

"If Davenport built it how Agent Graham ended up here?"

"Douglas!" We both whispered.

I possessed the knowledge that my real father had turn good but his mistakes brought fatal consequences to the whole world.

We stood up walking for a while when we faced three men in black. "Great!" I mumbled.

They ran after us inside the woods until they dissapeared.

We stopped in front of two big trees for a while.

"Now what?" Adam wondered out loud.

"We must contact our family. Do you have your phone with you?"

"No… Chase watch out."

I heard a cracking and soon I was fallen again, unable to move. Something heavy pressed my stomach. I opened my eyes and noticed a brunch.

"Are you okay?" My brother asked.

From the tone of his voice, I could sense his fear and panic.

"I-I don't know." I spitted out.

"I'll remove it. Can you hold for a couple of seconds?"

I nodded.

He prepared himself.

I close my eyes in anxiety waiting for my release. A minute passed, two, three, four, five.

"Adam is everything okay?"

"No, I can't use my super strength. My Bionics… are gone."

 **There is a lot of action, a lot of mystery and more injuries to come. Bree and Leo are home but where are Mr. Davenport and Douglas? And how important is Maria for them? Find out soon! Love ya!**

~The Fourth Bionic~


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean gone? Take that thing away from me. It hurts."

Yelling at him, not only deteriorated my condition, it brought out guilt. Adam was trying to save me and I was so selfish.

Even though it was Adam, even though I trust him more than anyone else back at home, it's him after all who saved my life more than once, I could not keep my temper.

"Adam, do something now." I screamed at the top of my lungs pushing the brunch with my bare week small hands.

"Stay where you are!" Two furious voices cried.

My brother immediately raised his hands in surrender. I looked at my left. A gun was raised up in the air.

"Either you follow me, or I'll kill him." One of them said.

"Never."

Attack, screams and a gun shot. That's all I remember before darkness overcome me _._

" _What do you mean, Graham is under control? How did you escape? Will he be okay? Will he make it? Why Bree won't come?"_

My bionic hearing was affected due to all those noises. I flinched a little and opened my eyes.

Something was placed my face preventing me from examining the place well.

"H-hello." I whispered in a sore voice.

Instantly three figures appeared in my view. Mr. Davenport, Douglas and Adam. The latter's arm was wrapped with some bandages.

"Welcome back my boy." Douglas cried happily hugging me.

"Hurts. It hurts."

"Oh sorry."

"We had to put you in an artificial coma for some days. We did not want to risk your life. Also, we are underground so you're safe." Mr. Davenport explained approaching me.

He crossed his hands through my hair, something which made me relax for one two minutes. I titled my head to his side smiling like a young baby. He sat on the chair next tome and kept doing this until I was lost in the world of dreams.

 _I was home watching my favourite movie Spiderman when the door knocked. I stood up and walked towards it. There was a girl. A beatiful girl. Blonde hair, brown eyes._

" _Hey!" I told her trying to be polite._

" _Hey, are you Chase Davenport?"_

" _Sure."_

" _Boys get him!"_

" _No,NO,NO,NO,NO"_

I screamed again and again until someone held me down. As soon as I was able to be conscious, I hugged him.

"Shh, it was only a dream." he said.

My breathing slowed down. I sat up. "What about our Bionics?"

"Mine are okay. Try yours. Move that." He put a vase on the small table opposite to me.

I used my molecular kinesis. This let's say it worked but not properly. The vase landed on my father's head who came to check me out.

"Ow."

"Guys did you just break the vase that cost me 2000 dollars." Mr. Davenport yelled.

"Thanks for the interest Donnie." Douglas replied obviously irritated.

"And you hurt my brother too? Good job. Not for the vase, for Douglas."

"Hey."

Adam and I laughed.

"How do you feel Chase?" My uncle asked.

"Good. I am in pain but it will be fine, right?"

I saw my father sighing in a worried tone.

"I am gonna be okay right?"

"Look Chase during the period that the brunch was on home body useful tissues of it were destroyed."

"What does it mean?"

"That your Bionics will malfuction until they kill you. I am sorry but I have to remove yor chip. This the reason you glitched when you used your mollecular kinesis earlier."

"You can't do that. I am a leader. They need me. The missions, Krane is out there, Graham, we need to save Perry and all those innocent people." I started sobbing on my brother's arms.

He held me tighly, whispering a song that Mr. Davenport used to sing when I was a baby. It immediately calmed me down.

 _I concentrated on their voices. I caught something nasty._

" _She is the key for the cure of Chase." My uncle said._

" _You know, I lost her 10 years ago. She is probably dead right now."_

" _Man, she was your daughter. You must feel guilty that you allowed them to take her."_

" _It was not my choice! For your information, I miss her so bad."_

" _Alright, let's find her."_

Did they just admitted that we had another sister? This whole thing started to become confusing. I kept my mouth shut. No matter the cost, I had to find my sister.

 **Oops, they have another sister! Will Chase find her? Will he be cured? So many things to come! Keep reading! Love ya!**

~The Fourth Bionic~


	4. Chapter 4

6:00 in the morning. I woke up feeling a pressure on my hand. Adam had fallen asleep on it.

I squeezed it a little and he opened his eyes.

"Good morning!" he mumbled.

"Adam, I need your help."

"What for?" he asked. "Are you in pain?"

"No, we need to go. There is another one of us. A girl."

"Bree!"

"Not Bree, another one. I overheard Douglas and Mr. Davenport, talking about it. She is the only one who can cure me. We must find her."

My brother stared at me for a few minute. I bet he was trying to process what I had just told him.

"Why did Mr. Davenport not take her too?"

"I have no idea. We have to go now." I said attempting to stand up without success.

This whole situation was killing me slowly inside. I was about to reply to my brother when suddenly BANG went the loudest thing I've ever heard in my whole life. If I was not be deaf after that, I would be lucky. It was coming from outside. After that, everything went black.

Cold! It was cold that I could freeze to death. I opened my eyes. Grey walls around me. Bars. Great. We got captured again. But, where was Mr. Davenport, Douglas and Adam? The only figure in the cell was… a girl. A blonde girl. Her back was turned so I was not able to see her face. From what it seemed, she was not at her best.

I stood up, placing my right hand on the wall and the other one on my stomach which hurt like crazy.

I made a few steps before leaning on the wall. Even though, the distance that separated us was 1 m, it felt like an eternity to reach her.

"Hey!" I whispered.

She was unconscious. As soon as I saw her face, I gasped. She was the one from the dream. The same hair, the same red lips. The clothes.

Shaking her a bit, she opened her eyes. Terrified as she was, the girl flinched away.

"It's okay." I told her smiling.

She did not move. Suddenly a laser bo came out. In contrast to mine, hers was a pink one.

"How did you...?"

Then, I figured it out. She was the one. My sister. My lost sister.

"I am not gonna hurt you. I just want us to talk."

She did not respond. She stayed there, still. Her expression blank, looking at me.

"What is your name?"

Still nothing. It was like she was controlled by someone. Suddenly she fell. Unconscious. One more time.

A laugh was heard from the hall.

"Did you see her face? It was hilarious."

Graham. I should have waited for that reunion. "What did you do to her? Where is my family?"

"Relax young boy. Your fathers and brother are alright. However, they were just the bait. It's you and her that I need. You see, two bionic people with the same abilities could come in handy in situations like ruling the world or destroying every single human of this stupid town."

I gave a strong glare at him. How can he consider that I would cooperate with him in this evil plan. Then it hit me. My chip had a block in Triton App. If I stole the device, we would escape again.

He took the remote out of his pocket and pressed the button.

Nothing happened of course. I stared at the blank space pretending I was his servant.

"Pick up the girl.".

I obeyed and took her in my arms in brydal style. We exited the cell and walked to the hall.

Voices were heard, screaming my name. I did not turn my head to the source of the sound.

Graham stopped. "Mmm, your son is mine now. The same is for your daughter too."

While he was talking, I used my mollecular kinesis to steal his keys. Fortunatelly it worked this time. I threw them in my uncle's arm who was sitting next to the iron.

He seemed to realize my plan.

As for us, we went upstairs with the FBI agent.

"Knock her on the ground." He ordered.

Placing her down gently, I stood next to her limp, pale body.

Perry appeared ou taught of the blue, holding a laser gun.

"Fire on them."

I immediately used my forcefield to prevent the blast. My neck hurt, my stomach hurt. My field collapsed.

My time had come. I was about to die, she was about to die. We were done for it.

 **What's gonna happen? Is the girl alive? Will Chase be saved before it's too late? Who will get seriously injured? Stay tuned! Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	5. Chapter 5

_The blast was coming fast. "God, forgive me for everything, I have done." I thought._

 _Suddenly, my world started moving in slow motion. Someone jumped. He got hit. Someone yelled panicked. And everything was back in quick tempo._

 _Douglas. He stepped in front of us. He was unconscious on the floor._

 _Perry. Her eyes were not green anymore. On the floor too._

 _Graham. Nowhere to be seen._

" _Guys quick. We have to leave. Adam, I want you to carry Perry in your right shoulder. Can you do that for me?"_

 _He nodded._

" _I'll take Douglas. Chase I understand your pain but will you be able to save the girl?" Mr. Davenport continued._

" _I will." I said while dragging her on the floor with one arm and clutching my body with the other._

 _We ran as fast as we could until we came to a point that no none of us could go on further._

 _My father's chest was bleeding, my bones were about to break and the girl would not waking up for nothing._

" _Okay, here we are." My uncle exlaimed pressing a button on his phone._

 _The earth went down and stairs were appeared in our view. We descended them only to find themselves in an infirmary bigger than the other one I was._

" _Put, the injured on the beds. Maria will take care of them."_

 _That name was familiar. Of course. The woman who helped me. She inserted the room holding medical equipment._

" _Chase you should lay too." Mr. Davenport told me as he approached and picked up the girl and took her away._

 _I obeyed and leaned on a gurney. Oh boy, it was so comfortable. I could sleep on it for days._

 _I watched Maria as she inserted something to my IV and I fell into darkness._

 _Hours later, a groan woke me up. I did not have the willpower to open my eyes, yet I wanted to be sure that everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as they would be right now._

 _The first person I saw, was Adam. "Hey!" I greeted in a very raspy voice._

" _Chasey, you are alright." He exclaimed happily and hugging me._

" _Adam, it hurts." I whispered in his ear and he immediately pulled away._

 _The groan was heard again. We born turn and noticed that our new sister started waking up._

 _Holding her forehead tighly, she made a huge effort to sit up before being pushed down by Maria._

" _Take it slow, young woman. You have some broken ribs." She explained to her. "What is your name?"_

 _My sister did not answer. Either she was too afraid to speak or she could not._

" _Chase, you're doing good." She made an observation._

 _I still needed an explanation though. I narrowed my eyes, not replying to her. Just watching my father on the bed to my left,slowly breathing._

" _He is in critical condition. The laser did some damage to one of his lungs. I don't know if…"_

" _He's gonna make it. Douglas is strong. He won't give up now." I interrupted angrily._

 _Maria smiled and came up to my side. He held mu hand. The IV lines were causing a little pain but her touch… It magically made it dissapear._

" _Look, I am sorry for hiding my identity. I am a doctor working for your father. All those years, I've been undercover."_

" _And how did you know Greek?"_

" _Because I was born in Greece. All those pictures are taken from me."_

" _Oh, now I get it. Where is Mr. Davenport?"_

" _He is in his room. He said he has some personal business to do! And that Perry is with him."_

" _Ow." My brother and I exclaimed in disgust._

 _The noise from the heart monitor was beeping steadily and Adam was snoring on the chair._

" _Make it stop." A non familiar voice was heard._

 _It was coming from the girl._

" _So, you're talking!"_

" _Of course I am. Where am… Dad." As soon as she saw Douglas, she gasped. She removed all the cables and stuff from her hands and crowled to my father's bed._

" _Daddy? Daddy? Wake up please. Please. Don't leave me. Please." She yelled screaming and crying until Maria inserted the infirmary and caught her in her arms._

 _She carried her all the way to the bed._

" _What were you doing there?" Our doctor asked while examining her._

" _Dad. He h-has to be okay."_

" _He will. I promise."_

 _My sister did not stop crying. She could not realize that her condition was deteriorated minute by minute._

 _Adam woke staring at me. He looked irritated. I just pointed my finger to my right._

" _Why is she crying?"_

"Douglas!" I replied when the room was filled with silence again.

We both looked at her and our doctor.

"She passed out. I hope everything will be fine." Maria told us with concern all over her face.

After working on her for a while, she left the room.

Once again we were alone surrounded by uncoscious people.

I could not stand anymore. I put my knees close to my chest and started sobbing like a small kid.

"Hey, what's wrong?" My brother's voice was heard.

"A-Adam. I can't. Will everything be okay?"

 **Will everything be okay? Will Douglas survive? What about their sister? And if you think that Graham will not come back, you're wrong! Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	6. AN 2

Hello guys!I am going through a lot these days, I was in the hospital, I am bedridden and I can't upload my stories at the moment. I hope you understand! :)

I'll be back as soon as I recover.

I love you all!

~The Fourth Bionic~


End file.
